Soundtrack of a Superstar
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: Manik is your average teenage hedgehog wanting to become a famous singer until his 15 birthday when he discovers he can read minds now it's up to him to defend Mobius from evil but with his world falling apart around him will he ever reach his goal?
1. Points of Authority

December 22nd

9:30pm

Tommy Turtle Hospitals Maternity Ward waiting room

Sonic was pacing back and forth much to the annoyance of his older siblings, particularly Scourge who was the child's actual father. He felt as if Sonic was stealing his lines and in all reality, he was, but that was just a secret he didn't really want to share. Fiona had her little skit he wasn't about to reveal her for it. For once, he actually cared and although knowing it was pointless due to her no longer being able to be with him he'd promised to hide it and fade into the background after meeting this child. A rabbit nursing assistant walked in.

"Mr. Sonic, The doctor says you can come in now." Sonic nodded.

"Thanks for telling me Cream" He then dashed off to Fiona's room. Scourge sighed rolling his eyes. Shadow looked him over carefully.

"You're horrible at hiding things, you know that?"

"I'm not hiding anything; I don't see the big deal, so another kid is gonna be forced to endure this hell of a life..."

"Scourgiketo don't lie to me,"

"That wasn't a lie; I don't see the point in something that lays up a female for more than a week,"

"Is sex all you think of?"

"Occasionally I let my mind wander."

"You shouldn't, it's too small to be on its own." Scourge glared still refusing to tell Shadow what was wrong.

~~~~~Forfeit the game before somebody else takes you outta the frame~~~~~

Fiona was lying on the hospital bed Sonic sitting next to her both of them looking in awe at the new life nestled in Fiona's arms. His blue fur was slightly lighter than Sonic's and the tan fur was an almost white, but that was mainly because of his young age. His now closed eyes were a light blue like a winter's sky. His hands could barely reach around Fiona's finger so little, so innocent like all newborns seem to be.

"Maniketo" Fiona whispered quietly.

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

"A name I came up with, Maniketo...it means little king...I thought it sounded cute" She blushed lightly wondering if a more common name would've been better. Sonic smiled kissing her.

"I think it's a wonderful name, it makes him special"

"Maniketo Jules Edward Ricco (in my stories this is Sonic's last name it's Italian for Hedgehog) I like the sound of that. What do you think?" She asked him smiling.

"Fi, if that's the name you want I think it's perfect"

~~~~~You love the way I look at you, while taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through~~~~~

December 22nd

9:31pm

Demon Realm (or whatever it is called where Mephilis lives)

"Perfect absolutely perfect," the demon hedgehog chuckled to himself watching from an emerald at the events that had taken place. "So it's you little one who will be filled with power... we'll see how well that lasts" He then began making plans, plans that if executed properly would make him the most powerful being on the planet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

End of Chapter 1

I know the song doesn't really fit but it was what I was listening to while writing this. That's how the chapter is gonna work I'll randomly select a song and put it on repeat using the line I'm at in the scene change. Feel free to select songs you wanna hear used in this and please review. I luvs reviews!


	2. Papercut

14 years later

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Blue eyes opened with a groan. He knew it was a Saturday he knew his alarm hadn't been set. He also knew that something was different and not just because he was another year older. He turned off the alarm and sat up. One name cursed though his mind...if it was not so close to the holidays his cousin would have her royal butt kicked out.

"Ally..." he muttered. The daughter of his uncle Shadow and Princess Sally was going to do more than drive him insane. He could almost hear her now

_Just wait till Manik wakes up, it's going to be so funny!_ He paused he could hear her. It was at this time Manik knew he was definitely insane. However, he found it odd that his mother had suddenly appeared.

"You're not crazy Manik." She told him looking around his room, she sighed. "A little unorganized though." He gave her a look.

"But? how? I didn't say that out loud?"

"That whole reading thoughts thing? You didn't get that from your father," she smirked letting him figure that out.

"You mean you can do it too?" She nodded.

"Yep, now get cleaned up breakfast will be ready soon," with that, she left closing the door behind her.

~And I know just what it feels like to have a face in the back of my head~

A smirk crossed Mephiles' face.

"So you've found your power have you... not much longer till we meet little king and soon that power will be mine"

~A face that laughs every time I fall~

Most teenagers hate shoveling snow. There was one exception to this rule though.

"I beat your record Dad, 15 seconds." Manik said while shaking snow from his quills. Sonic smirked brushing a small pile off Manik's shoulder.

"I'm not surprised, You'll probably be faster than me one day but when that day comes you owe me a race to prove it."

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you" Manik answered smirking.

~You've got a face watching you too right inside your skin~

The dark furred hedgehog girl smirked watching the two older hedgehogs below. Her assistant Nack was beside her.

"You sure this is who boss man wants?" Nack asked. The girl lifted a piece of hair out of her light blue eyes.

"I'm sure Nack and you know I'm never wrong"


End file.
